Dreams
by mykonosparadise
Summary: Germany wakes up to get ready for work. But something feels off. When he finally realizes what exactly is wrong, he develops a strong aversion for alarm clocks. Thank heavens there is Prussia to help in such situations... Germancest


**Character(s):** Germany, Prussia  
**  
****Warnings:** Germancest, human names, some fluff and kissing here and there

* * *

It was a normal Wednesday morning, December.

Even though the streets weren't snowed in yet, the weather couldn't be exactly called clement. It was the same hackneyed winter like every year, the same ordinary day like yesterday, and Ludwig didn't particularly feel like standing up that morning.

It was strange, to say the least, given that he went to bed exactly on time every night and felt refreshed enough to start his daily routine at 7 o'clock.

The alarm went off, wrenching him awake, abruptly pulling him out of dreamland, and his stomach sank at the obnoxious sound.

He felt an odd little shiver of elation when it finally stopped, still half-asleep, granting himself an extra minute to let the grogginess in his head fade away. He sensed a movement beside him and listened how Gilbert shifted in sleep, snuggling closer to steal some of his body heat.

This was probably the only thing he loved about mornings.

He let the faint rhythm of his brother's breathing wake him gradually, rubbing his nose against Gilbert's powder blue pajamas with a hint of a smile on his lips. Gilbert's scent blended harmoniously with a whiff of his shampoo, creating a certain erotic but cozy smell which almost made him snooze off. To keep himself awake, he pressed his shin against Gilbert's calf and brushed over his merino wool socks which felt soft against his bare skin. Once he located his feet, he sighed deeply through his nose and let his toes stroke gently over the sole of Gilbert's foot, still unwilling to do any work or make a serious attempt to stand up.

Questions kept nagging him in the back of his mind, somewhat ruining the warmth that settled in his chest when Gilbert returned the affection and sluggishly stroked back.

Why on earth did he feel so tired? He couldn't recall the last time he was this drowsy in the morning.

Assuming that his quick minute was already up, he gave a dull sigh and carefully separated himself from Gilbert, struggling to get out of the bed. He made a feeble attempt to open his eyes, but it was harder than he expected. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on waking up, but his eyelids were heavy as lead. He didn't feel recharged, he felt like a tank ran over him.

Now that he had the bed to himself, Gilbert rolled onto the side which was occupied by Ludwig until few seconds ago and tightened the sheets around his body, afraid to lose the precious warmth.

Ludwig ran his hand through his hair and ruffled it, trying to shake off sleepiness, and walked over to the window. He brushed the curtain aside to check the weather. It was still dark outside, large wet snowflakes were drifting aslant in the street.

He yawned and stretched himself with a small moan, went to open the door and then shut it again silently, taking time to puzzle out schedules for himself while he sauntered off toward the bathroom to take a bracing cold shower.

He proceeded to prepare himself for the new day, all the while having a feeling that something was strangely off.

Even after the shower, he felt exhausted. He was far from being able to call it a good start in the day.

Dressed and ready to leave the house, he buttoned up his coat − which proved to be a formidable task − and climbed upstairs into the bedroom again where he forgot his briefcase.

He walked in on tiptoes, but when he threw a glance at the bed he found Gilbert awake.

The day officially couldn't get any weirder.

He didn't utter a word as he took the briefcase from his worktable − already prepared yesterday, of course − and snatched his cell phone too. Perhaps he still had some time to have breakfast at home.

On his left side, wrapped in the warm quilt, Gilbert grinned mysteriously and this puzzled him, but he decided to shrug it off. About to put the phone into his pocket, he cast a quick glance at the time, and what he discovered shocked him.

02:23

What in the name of bloody hell...?

He stood like petrified and stared at the display until it went dark. He pressed the end call button again, just to be sure, and gaped at the device in disbelief. There! There it was again!

02:24

It wasn't a surprise anymore that he couldn't function properly after he got up.

It was Gilbert who brought him out of the stunned state. He guffawed heartily from his cocoon where the fluffy quilt protected him from the cold, convulsing with laughter, as if he just heard a good joke.

After he began to think sedately, Ludwig concluded that the sound of the alarm going off must have been his own chimera and that Gilbert realized this before him, but waited to see his reaction first. Ludwig's confusion seemed to give the Prussian some kind of grim satisfaction.

The younger German gave him a pathetic look and let the briefcase fall to the ground carelessly, disheveling his perfectly sleeked hair, creating a tousled mess in utter frustration. He, who always prided himself on his meticulous timekeeping, didn't even bother to look at the time before making himself ready for work. No wonder he was exhausted, he had more than three hours left before work.

Although greatly amused that Ludwig only dreamed about the alarm going off, Gilbert couldn't help but feel empathy for his little brother. Upon seeing his disappointment, he spoke.

"You poor thing, come back to your awesome bro." The Prussian taunted from the bed with a smug grin, making fun out of him just a little bit, yet the tone of sympathy was not to overhear.

Ludwig examined the possibilities. He could just sit somewhere like an idiot and wait for three hours to pass, or he could listen to his brother and return to bed. Musing over his thoughts for few more seconds, he presumed that there was no other more reasonable thing to do than go back to sleep. Slowly and noiselessly, he moved across the thick carpet, smiling foolishly to himself as he sat on the bed. Gilbert scooted over to ruffle his hair further, and he let him.

Sleeping sounded very inviting right then, especially after Gilbert patted the warm spot beside him with that grin still in place.

To hell with it.

He changed into his pjs again and snuggled under the warm covers where Gilbert was his personal consolation as he coddled him protectively and pacified him with a few light pecks on the lips. He quickly dozed off while Gilbert lavished attention on him, but how he managed to wake up to an imagined sound would always remain an enigma to him.

**- The End -**

**A/N: Who else hates alarm clocks...?**


End file.
